Oftentimes, network management involves controlling a plurality of network devices (e.g., switches, routers) to make sure that the network operates properly and efficiently. A control plane is a mechanism for managing the network devices by exchanging safe communications among the plurality of network devices that form the control plane.
A network attack may involve intruding into the control plane to have a malicious network device control how packets are directed through the network. For example, a malicious attacker could re-route network traffic to a phishing server.
In order to avoid intrusions into the control plane, network devices have to be secured, such as by enforcing encrypted communications. However, setting up new devices for security often requires manual work by the network administrator to install security certificates by hand on the network device. In addition, if the network administrator makes a mistake installing security certificates, the whole network may be compromised.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.